Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past
by HunterTheWolf
Summary: This is the story of a Riolu with amnesia, the Shinx that found the Riolu, and their adventures together as a Rescue Team.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Riolu

~*+Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past+*~

==Part 1: The Mysterious Riolu==

_Wait! Where are you going!?_

_..._

_Take me with you! Please!_

_..._

_Will...will I ever see you again?_

_...-_

_WATCH OUT!!_

"Okay...I'm gonna do it!" said a small Shinx as he looked upon a large tent that looked like a Wigglytuff. "This is the day I finally join the Guild!" He confidently walked over the wooden grate.

Suddenly, a voice emerged from...from somewhere. _"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"_ The voice shouted. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint!?" Another voice called, apparently to the first one. "The footprint is _Shinx's!_"

_**"OH MY GOSH!"**_The Shinx shouted before fleeing. He ran all through town until he got to the beach. "Why...?" He said, looking down into the sand before him. Why can't I ever get the courage to go in there?" He looked up and marveled at the sight he saw; hundreds of thousands of glimmering bubbles floating around him. He breathed out a sigh of relaxation. "I love coming here," he said. "The Krabby always blow bubbles here in the afternoon. The view is so relaxing..." The Shinx looked to his right and saw something not too far away. "Hey...what's that?" He walked over to it and saw a Riolu passed out in the sand. He ran over to the Riolu and lifted its head. "Hey! Are you ok? Wake up!"

The Riolu slowly opened its eyes, as if waking from a dream. "H-...huh? Where am I?" It said. And then the Riolu looked up at the blue, cat-like face looking down at him. "Za...Zack?"

Shinx smiled in relief for the stranger Pokemon. "Yeah, it's me; Zack! I'm so glad you're--" The Shinx's eyes suddenly filled with shock as he screamed **"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME IS ZACK!?!?"**

The Riolu stood up and looked Zack in the eye. Zack wanted to turn tail and run...

"Don't you know my name?" The Riolu said, stepping closer and closer to Zack, who was backing farther and farther away. "If I know your name, you should know mine."

"B-b-but why d-do you know m-mine?" Zack whimpered. The creepy Riolu cornered him against a large rock.

The Riolu stopped closing in and looked down in confusion. "...I'm not quite sure. Do you know mine?"

Zack was seriously getting creeped out. "W-why in the world would I know _your_ name!? W-we've never met before! I've never even _seen_a Riolu before!"

The Riolu tilted his head in confusion. "A Riolu? Could it be?" He held his hands up and saw paws. His legs were tiny and blue. He checked his reflection in the ocean water and... "It's really happened! I'M A POKEMON!!! What's more, _I'M A RIOLU!!!! __**YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!!!**_**"**

Zack was really freaked out and confused, so he began to leave the beach. Just then, Zack was _attacked_by a Koffing and Zubat! He fell back and dropped his relic fragment, and the Zubat picked it up.

"HAHA!" Said the Zubat. "Now we're going to take this rock we don't know anything about but seems to have value to you and sell it to a market located in a place nobody knows!"

"Yeah!" Said the Koffing. "And you probably won't even see it again for a really, really long time!"

"Or even never, ever again!" the Zubat said.

The Koffing pushed Zack to the ground and the two thieves made their way towards the cave entrance. However, the Riolu stood there in their way. "Hey you! Move! We're stealing something here!" The Riolu didn't move.

Instead, he jumped into the air and shouted _"Quick Attack!"_He zoomed right through the Zubat, and it dropped the relic fragment as it fell to the ground, fainted! And then the Riolu turned to the Koffing...

The Riolu prepared an attack. "Ka..."

The Koffing was paralyzed in fear. "Wha-what are you d-doing?"

"Me......" A ball of energy appeared in the Riolu's hands.

The Koffing still couldn't move.

"Haa....." The ball was getting bigger.

Zack could only watch in awe as Riolu charged his amazing attack...

"Me.... _AURA SPHERE!!_" The Riolu launched his attack and it was a direct hit! The Koffing and Zubat were thrown _high_ into the air and disappeared as a star somewhere in the stratosphere.

Zack ran over to the Riolu and shouted in excitement "That was AMAZING, _Jack!_" He suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Jack?" The Riolu repeated. "Yeah, that's it! My name is Jack! So you DID know!"

Zack was semi-conscious. _"Why...?"_ he said, just above a whisper. _"Why do I know his name...?"_

Jack poked Zack in the head with a stick. No response...


	2. Chapter 2: Sonia the Eevee

~*+Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past+*~

==Part 2: Sonia the Eevee==

After regaining his senses, Zack, the easily unnerved Shinx, took Jack, the mysterious amnesiac Riolu, to the Wigglytuff Guild to register the two of them as a rescue team. When asked what their team name would be, Jack immediately blurted out "Team AuraShock!" Giving Zack no say in the matter whatsoever, Guild-master Wigglytuff approved the name and registered the two of them as Team AuraShock. Then, for some reason, Zack and Jack turned around, looked up at the ceiling, and struck a pose.

"Oh, I just remembered!" said the Chatot hovering at Wigglytuff's side. "Sonia, could you please come in here~?"

"Coming~!" replied a cute, feminine voice. Soon after, a cute, young Eevee walked in. "Did you call me Chatot?" She didn't seem to notice Jack, however she did smile and wave at Zack. "Hi, Zack! It's nice to see you again!" Then, she went over to Chatot, passing Team AuraShock, and they started talking.

As the Eevee walked by, Jack was able to get a good look at her- from her super-cute face to her well-shaped body to her fluffy tail. He said nothing to her. He just watched her go...

And then Sonia said "What Riolu...?" looking around the room.

"The Riolu next to Zack." said Chatot, pointing Jack out to Sonia. "His name--"

"Quick Attack!" Before Chatot could finish talking, Sonia had attacked Jack head on!

"**OOW!!**" Jack shouted, although he didn't really look hurt. "What was _that_ for?!"

Sonia had a furious expression on. "Unless you want to leave in a body cast, I suggest you _get out of my sight..._"

Jack managed to stand up, although he was limping a little. He looked at Sonia with a grin and said, "Bring it on, _Toots!_"

"**TOOTS!?**" Sonia growled. "Don't you _EVER_ call me **TOOTS!!**" A dark orb formed from Sonia's mouth. "Shadow Ball!"

"Aura Sphere!" Jack's attack overpowered Sonia's Shadow Ball and hit her with such great force that she flew back and impacted the wall behind her. She fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"Guild-master!" said Chatot. "What does the scouter say about his Special Attack level?!"

Wigglytuff removed a dead oak leaf from his face and shouted "_It's over nine __**THOUSAAAND!!!**_" and crumpled the leaf in his hand.

Sonia managed to stand back up, but she was still cringing. "What? Nine _thousand_?! But that's _impossible_!"

"Aw, did someone not hit the wall hard enough?" Jack said in a teasing tone as he leaned on the wall. He wouldn't let it show, but Sonia's attack was _much_ more painful than it looked...

Sonia growled. "Listen here, _'Jack'_..." she began to walk over to the cocky Riolu, still cringing from the Aura Sphere. "If you think I'm letting you stay here..."

Jack also started cringe-walking toward the threatening Eevee. "I'm staying..." he said."Because I made a promise to Zack!"

"Then prepare to be _kicked_ out!"

When they reached each other, they had a bit of a stare-down... and then they both fainted.

Several hours later, Jack woke up in a daze. He found himself on a straw bed.

"Are you awake, Jack?" Jack looked around and saw Zack on another bed, half-asleep. "...Thanks for going through all this with me. You even stood up against Sonia's temper today, although I have no idea what made her so angry at you in the first place..."

Jack finally came to his full senses. "Listen, Zack..." he began."I will always be looking out for you from now on. We'll be the _greatest_ rescue team ever! And don't forget- we're brothers now, too..." Jack soon fell asleep...

Zack took thought to Jack's last words. "...Brothers..."

.........

**"HEY!! RISE AND SHINE!!"**

First thing the next morning, everyone at the guild, including Jack, Zack, and Sonia, reported to the meeting room and did the morning ritual.

"Smiles go for miles!"

As everyone went their separate ways, Chatot pulled away Team AuraShock and Sonia. "Now, as I was _trying_ to say yesterday..." he said."As of today, Sonia is now a member of Team AuraShock~!"

Jack and Sonia's jaws dropped. Zack, on the other hand, seemed elated.

"Yay!" said the smiling Shinx.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ shouted Jack and Sonia. "Why?!"

"Because, Sonia," Chatot said, his voice becoming more stern. "For _three_ months, you've been idle in the guild. You've been on your own for too long!"

"B-but that's because--"

"I _know_ why." said Chatot. His tone was becoming more compassionate. "But it's time to move on. Living in the past will get you nowhere..."

"...Fine." Sonia finally agreed. It was obvious by the look of some type of sadness on her face that she wasn't at all happy about it.

"Good~! Now, then..." Chatot said. "I believe it's time for Team AuraShock's first mission~!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Flashback: Brothers

~*+Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past+*~

==Part 2.5: Brothers==

_What's going on…? _Zack thought to himself. _First this Riolu appears out of nowhere. Pokémon don't just appear out of nowhere! Then we somehow know each other's names. What's up with that!? And how in the world is he able to use Aura Sphere!? Riolu aren't supposed to know that move! _It was then that Zack, the Shinx, noticed that Jack, the Riolu, was staring right at him. _Not to mention…he's REALLY creepy…_

"Why…why are you staring at me…?" Zack asked Jack.

Jack didn't answer. He just kept staring. And staring…

And staring…

Zack couldn't take it. "Will you **stop** stating at me!?" He shouted. Jack blinked.

"W…what?" Jack said, as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep.

"You're really weird, ya know?" Zack said.

Jack smiled. "Well, at least I didn't half-faint just from finding out I knew a stranger's name!"

Zack opened his mouth to say a witty comeback, but no words came out. And then he thought a little. _"Hmm…Jack here seems pretty tough" he thought. "Not to mention, he can use Aura Sphere. No other Riolu can do that…and he got my Relic Fragment back from those thieves…" _

Jack stood there looking at him.

"_Yeah… maybe I can ask him to join me and we can make a rescue team together!" _Zack's heart filled itself up with hopes and dreams. _"And then we can go on adventures, and make lots of friends! And we'll become the strongest team ever! And then maybe- just maybe- my big brother will love me again!!!" _

"Yeah, he just might, Zack." Jack said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Zack face turned red. He didn't realize he was thinking out loud… "U-um… Listen here, Jack! I was considering letting you join me and we would become a rescue team…" he said with forged willpower.

Jack looked at Zack inquiringly. "Considering letting me join you?" He repeated.

"Yes" Zack said. "But you have to agree to do everything I say."

Jack began to walk away from Zack.

"No, wait!" Zack called out. "Come back! OK, you don't have to do _everything_ I say, just the sidekick stuff, and-"

Jack started walking again.

"Wait! Comeback! Fine, _I'll _be the sidekick." Zack said, feeling outdone.

Jack sat on a rock in front of Zack. "I'm listening…"

Zack sighed. "OK, all I want is do be a member of a rescue team so I can travel the world, solve mysteries...make new friends…" he turned towards the ocean. "…And one day go back home… and big brother will have seen how strong I've become…and allow me to come home…" Tears trickled down Zack's cheek, and before long, he began sniffling.

Jack put his tiny blue paw on Zack's lowered, sobbing head. "Ok…" he said with a warm smile. "I'll form a rescue team with you…"

Zack wiped the tears from his face. "R-…really?" he said.

"Sure," said Jack. He helped Zack to his feet. "Besides, I've got nothing else to do… I couldn't even remember my own name…" Jack looked down at the ground in confusion and sadness.

"…But you knew mine…" said Zack, his own confidence building. "And I knew yours! Maybe that means we're connected somehow!" Jack looked up from the ground and at Zack, who was acting like he already solved a mystery. "Maybe we can find out what that connection is through our adventures as a rescue team!"

Suddenly, Zack felt a tug on his front paws. Actually, he was full-on being _**pulled **_into town! In fact, he was being pulled by none other than an emotionally refueled Riolu named Jack. "What are we standing around _here _for!?" Jack said with extremely high enthusiasm. "We're going to become a **Rescue Team!**"

"**WAAAIIIT!!!"** shouted Zack, dragging his feet through the dust to make Jack stop. "I'm still not sure about this. I mean, I'm not very strong…at all…" he said, lowering his head again.

Jack put his paw on Zack's head again. "Don't worry, Zack." He said. "We'll work together, and back each other up if things get bad. From this point on, we're _brothers._"

The word echoed throughout the Shinx's mind as he repeated, "Brothers…"


	4. Chapter 3: The First Mission

~*+Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past+*~

==Part 3: The First Mission==

"I can't believe this…" Sonia said as she walked behind Jack and Zack through the Beach Cave. "I can't believe I was forced to join this team!"

"I can't believe we have to take you with us on our first mission." said Jack, taking point in the team's formation. "If anything, you'll only slow us down…"

Zack was in between them, both in formation and emotion. "C'mon, guys! This is our first mission, and we won't succeed if we don't stick together!"

"Why would we want to suck seed, Zack? I mean, really? What good will sucking seeds do us?" Jack said.

Sonia laughed. "Well, I guess we know who has the brains in the team…"

"Hey, thanks for the compliment, Toots!" Jack said, and he winked at Sonia.

"That wasn't for you, Jack!" said the easily annoyed Eevee. "And _**stop calling me Toots!**_"

"Why don't you _make_ me stop?" taunted Jack.

"H-hey, Jack!" Zack suddenly said. "W-what's our mission, again?"

Jack took out a parcel and read out loud its contents.

_Stop (smudged)! He's a renegade criminal!_

_Difficulty: D_

_Location: Beach Cave_

_Client: Magnezone_

_Reward: 5000 (p) +?_

"_D-rank?_" Jack shouted. "What does Chatot take us for? _Eggs? _We deserve something more challenging, like… S-rank!"

"I think that's taking it a little too far, Jack…" Zack said with a nervous smile. "After all, this is only our first mission!"

"That's a pretty generous reward, though. You know for a D-rank mission." Said Sonia. "5000 Pokè is great, and there's even something extra."

Jack's anger didn't let up. "I know, but D-rank? That bird's got some nerve, thinking the three of us can't handle the more advanced missions…"

"'The three of us'?" repeated Sonia. "What are you saying? You want me here?"

"Of course I do!" Jack turned his away from Sonia. "You've got awesome stamina, and you're pretty resistant to special attacks, even my Aura Sphere! What's more, your Quick Attack can do some serious damage. Team AuraShock _needs_ someone like you, Sonia…"

"Jack…" Sonia's eyes sparkled with emotion after hearing him say that.

And then Jack continued, "But your Shadow Ball leaves a whole lot to be desired, which, to me, suggests your special attack strength is best described as tragically disgraceful. At this point, all you can do is slow Zack and I down, Toots." And as soon as Jack said that, he was pounced on from behind by a certain hotheaded Eevee.

"**YOU LITTLE JERK!**"Sonia growled as she pounded on Jack's spine.

"AAH!" Jack shrieked. "FOR THE LOVE OF MEW, **HELP!**" Despite Jack's shouts, Sonia didn't let up, unleashing her inner beast on him over and over.

Zack wasn't sure what to do to make them stop fighting. He tried shouting and reasoning. "C'mon guys! Stop fighting! We have to finish the mission!" But to no avail. He finally got an idea. "I didn't want to have to do this… _Spark!_" Zack's attack hit both of his teammates and sent an electrical shock through their bodies that paralyzed them temporarily. After the paralysis wore off, they all calmed down considerably, and Sonia got off of Jack's bruised back.

"_EEK!_" shrieked Sonia, shattering her teammate's eardrums. "Where is it?" She frantically ran around the dungeon room, turning her head left and right.

"Where's what, Sonia?" asked Zack.

"**The toolbox**!" replied the panicking Eevee. "I must have dropped it when I fractured Jack's spine!"

"You didn't 'fracture' my spine, Toots." Said Jack, cracking is back into place. "And what's so important about that old toolbox anyway? The Guild can get us another—"

_Thwap!_

"OW! Why did you hit me?" said Jack, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

Sonia glared at Jack with fiery eyes. "That toolbox…" she began. "I've had it for months… Chatot wanted me to throw it out, but I couldn't, because it belonged to my… my former teammates!" Someone tapped Sonia on her backside. She turned around and yelled, "WHAT?" That's when she saw a small, blue and yellow box being held right in front of her. "_My toolbox!"_

The Pokémon that had found Sonia's toolbox was a Zangoose- and a very handsome one at that.

"I found it in the corner, its contents spilled and scattered," said the Zangoose in the most charming voice. "I've replaced all of your items for you." The Zangoose gently put the toolbox down in front of Sonia and smiled charmingly.

Sonia smiled as well. "Thank you very much, sir! _Quick Attack!_" Sonia's attack caught Zangoose off guard, but he somehow managed to dodge it, and fell onto his backside.

"Fair lass, why do you attack me?" asked the Zangoose nervously. "I am but a humble traveler!"

"Yeah, Sonia!" called Jack. "I think you've finally lost your last marble! The Zangoose returned your toolbox. He's on our side!"

Zack tugged on Jack's tail. "Um, Jack?" said Zack. "I think that Zangoose is the outlaw we're supposed to capture."

"…He is?" asked Jack, looking at Zangoose in confusion.

"Of course he is!" answered Sonia. "Zangoose don't live in the Beach Cave, stupid!"

"Oh…Well, in that case…" Jack put his hands to the side, as he did earlier. "_Aura_…" Energy began to build up in his hands, forming a small ball. The ball of energy continued to grow, almost becoming equal in size to Jack's body. "_Sphere!_" Jack launched his attack at Zangoose, but it faded away before it made any contact. The rescue team and the outlaw were both bewildered. "What just…happened?"

The outlaw Zangoose chuckled as he stood up. He caught Sonia by surprise and grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground.

"H-hey… Let go of me!" cried the captive Eevee, but when she realized how the Zangoose was holding her, she stopped screaming. The criminal was practically cradling her in his arms, not restraining her in the least. "Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Sonia, confused.

When she looked up at Zangoose, she saw his eyes glisten as he had a disturbingly charming smile on his face. "My fair lass, "he began. "Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"Huh" Sonia was so confused that she couldn't move from Zangoose's arms.

The Zangoose continued talking. "My darling," he said. "You are the most mesmerizing being I have ever laid eyes on. You make my heart soar higher than ever before!"

Jack was as confused as Sonia was. "What do you make of this, mate?" he asked Zack.

Zack, who was watching the whole time, replied, "I…I think the Zangoose is… in love with Sonia…"

"In love?" repeated Jack.

"IN LOVE?" shouted Sonia, overhearing her teammates. "_Shadow Ball!_" She fired her attack right in the love struck outlaw's face, making him drop her and she rushed back to Jack and Zack. "Listen here, Zangoose! There is _absolutely no way _I would _ever_ be attracted to a criminal! To me, you're nothing more than _evil scum_ that needs to be brought to justice, got it? So you better stand down or else I _swear to almighty Arceus_, I will _not _hold back when I fight you!"

Zack and Jack stood there, staring back and forth between the romantic outlaw, the hot headed heartbreaker, and themselves. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide open.

The Zangoose fell to his knees, his eyes starting to water. He bowed his head to hide his sadness, and he held out his arms in front of him. "Then I will not resist arrest." said the Zangoose. "Please, take me away from this place; else I shall be haunted forever by these horrid memories…"

Not knowing what else to do, Jack flashed the rescue badge and Team AuraShock exited the dungeon with outlaw Zangoose.

Back at the Guild, Magnezone waited with Chatot at the "Wanted" board. Zangoose was behind them, restrained by two Magnemites. "Thank you for capturing the renegade Zangoose!" said Magnezone. "Here's your reward."

_Team AuraShock received 5000 (p)_

_Received 3 Pecha Berries_

_Received an Oran Berry_

_The team also received a Team Scarf Set_

"Wow!" exclaimed Zack. "We got so much stuff!"

But then, Chatot came along and took 90% of their reward money, whistling "Thank you~" as he left.

Jack suddenly grabbed Chatot by the tail, making him squawk with surprise. "Hold on a minute, parrot!" said Jack. "Where do you think you're going with our hard-earned cash?"

Chatot turned around and, with a stern look, said to Jack, "What do you think keeps this Guild operational? Magic? Guild Master Wigglytuff's sheer willpower?"

"Umm…yes?" said Jack with a nervous smile.

"Well, it doesn't! A lot of money goes into this place, and all of it comes from mission rewards." said Chatot. He then took the 4500 (p) and went into Wigglytuff's room.

Jack turned back to Zack and Sonia (who was just now socially killed by Jack), and happily said, "I think this day went by quite nicely!"

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Kirlia

~*+Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Past+*~

==Part 4: The Mysterious Kirlia==

"_Jack~…" _sang a faint voice.

"_Wake up, Jack~" _The voice was like a wonderful and soft melody.

"_It's time to get up, Master~"_

Jack slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the blurry image of what looked somewhat like the face of a Pokémon. The image slowly came into focus, and Jack soon realized that that Pokémon was a Kirlia.

The Kirlia's face got closer to Jack's as she softly said, "Good morning, Jack~" and kissed him lovingly on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise.

"WAAAH?" sounded a familiar voice behind them, It was Sonia, who seemed to be watching the entire time. She has a look on her face that expressed the acronym _WTF?_ "Who the heck are you?" she shouted to the Kirlia. "And what are you doing to Jack?"

All of Sonia's outbursts woke up Zack. "What… what's with all of the ruckus?" he asked. The first thing he saw was Jack, and the unfamiliar Kirlia on top of him. "Oh…morning, stranger." He yawned. "Are you new here? I'm Za…" Zack drifted off into sleep again, only to be woken up once again by Sonia's demanding shouts.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted. "Who are you and why were you k-k-_kissing _that Riolu?"

The Kirlia finally crawled off of Jack's torso and stood in the center of the room. She courteously bowed and said in her soft, pleasing voice, "Good morning, fellow guild members. My name is Gem."

"Haa… fellow Guild member?" yawned Zack. "So, you started today?"

"No." said Gem. "I was always here."

"_Toros pies!" _shouted Sonia. "I've been here for almost 4 months and I've never even _heard_ of any Kirlia named Gem in the Guild!"

"That's because I have been away on an incredibly long and elaborate escort mission at the Joyous Tower, located in a very distant land." explained Gem. Sonia still didn't believe her.

"Alright… how do you know Jack?" asked Sonia, finally starting to calm down.

Kirlia giggled and snuggled up to Jack. "Well," she began. "He is my master, my one and only. I will _never_ leave your side, Master~" Gem tried to kiss her "master" again, but Jack pushed her away.

"Listen, umm… Gem…" Jack began. "I seriously think you have me confused with someone else. You see, I'm no one's 'master'; I'm just the leader of Team AuraShock. Furthermore, I don't even remember meeting you. Sorry…"

Gem jumped back in shock. "What… what do you mean, you don't remember me?" she asked through her nervous laughter. "We've been through so much together, Jack- Are you sure? Not one thing?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing at all. I can barely remember anything about my life before two days ago, when I met Zack on the beach."

"Oh…" Gem said, looking down in disappointment. "I see…"

Just then, Loudred came barging in, blaring, "**HEY YOU GUYS! WAKE—**"but when he started yelling, everyone just stared at him. "OH… everyone's already awake…" he said awkwardly. "I'll just go, and, uh… good morning."

Loudred began to walk out, but was stopped by Sonia. "Hey, Loudred?" she said/ "Do you remember Gem? She _says_ she just came back from a 4-month-long mission…"

"Who's Gem?" asked Loudred. Gem quickly jumped in front of Loudred. She looked deeply into his eyes as she said, "Of course you remember me! I was gone for 4 months on a mission at the Joyous Tower, _remember_?"

And as if entering a trance, Loudred replied, "Yes. I remember now… Gem left 4 months ago, on an exploration mission…at the Joyous Tower, so far…away…" and as if his spirit had returned, he picked Gem up, hugged her closely, and shouted, "We've missed you so much, Gem! Welcome back!""

Sonia's suspicion was never grater, but Zack and Jack didn't seem to suspect a thing. Gem leaped from Loudred's arms to Jack's side and grabbed his arm adoringly. "Well then," she said as she leaded Jack into the main lobby on the 2nd floor. "Shall we start the day?"

"_Smiles go for miles!"_

That day, everything went by normally; everyone departed to their assigned missions. Chatot and Jack got into another money dispute, and Jack gave Sonia another reason to attempt murder, while Zack tried his best to calm them down. Everyone went to bed normally, except for Gem, who couldn't be found.

Sonia, Sunflora and Chimecho all stayed in the same room. That night, Sonia's suspicion about Gem kept her and her roommates awake. "Hey, are you guys still awake?" whispered Sonia. Her roommates groaned sleepily. "I don't trust that Kirlia…" she whispered. "I mean, isn't it suspicious how she just appeared here this morning?"

"She was away for four months." Chimecho yawned. "She was bound to come back sooner or later. You probably never saw her before because she left before you joined the Guild…"

"I…guess that's possible," Sonia said. "But what about her and Jack? Gem calls him 'master', and she's been all over him _all day_!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora squealed. "I think Sonia's like, _totally_ jealous~!"

"_**Jealous?**_" exclaimed Sonia.

"Wow, Sonia," said Chimecho. "I didn't know you were in love with Jack!"

"I'm not in love with him!" growled Sonia. "I hate him! He's a jerk, he's too cocky, and he's arrogant! I just don't trust that Kirlia!"

"Whatever…" yawned Chimecho, drifting into her sleep.

"Like, sweet dreams, Little Miss Jealous~!" sang Sunflora, going back to bed. Sonia groaned before reclining into her bed.

_To be continued…_


End file.
